


"Frying Tour"

by MartySpiny14



Series: Let's shake (on) it [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beach City, Bromance, Business, Business Trip, Canon Universe, Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Food, Food Trucks, French Fries, Gay Space Rocks, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Magic, Magical Inheritance, Male Bonding, New York City, Politics, Royalty, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartySpiny14/pseuds/MartySpiny14
Summary: Steven sees Peedee a little down, so he decides to take him for a trip to cheer him up! During it, they'll both realize they have something in common now





	1. "Frying Tour" (the usual day)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is one of my first works!
> 
> I love Steven Universe, and I'm excited for "Future"! Unfortunately tho, it will be a limited series, so it will probably adress the most important parts of the show, featuring eps just for the main characters
> 
> I always loved Peedee a lot, and tought he was severely undersused in this show, wishing everyday to get a new ep about JUST him and Steven; unfortunately, I think this will never happen, so I made one myself, trying to make it as canonically correct as possible to what we'll get in Future, of course, some things may be debunked, but...I tried my best to make it feel more like a programmed but unaired episode about their friendship than an headcanon of mine...and about something they kinda share, you guys will probably get it soon!
> 
> I added "" only to dialogues where I described some actions or movements made by the characters
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> BP = Blue Pearl  
St = Steven Pd = Peedee  
Sp = Spinel  
LL = Lapis Lazuli

BP: ... "and then we have the bakynite ex colony on the Diamond line with..." ... "..looks like they want to know about.."

Steven looked focused, putting on a smile to greet all the gems and aliens from the planet trying to meet their needs, as the Diamonds usually let him do the talking; Blue pearl, taking a break from broadcasting was drawing the beautiful modern landscape of the Planet

....

Yellow Pearl shutted down the last broadcast as Blue Pearl was still busy drawing without even noticing it ... After one of this classic, long political meetings with the Diamonds (with some small comic sketches from Spinel cheering him up), Steven was exhausted and bored; he would have liked to visit those planets himself, he had wanted since he had seen the Jungle Moon, he wanted to learn about new life forms on the Gem colonized planets! But he could only see them from his Diamond Line, after several boring practices typical of a royal: The diamonds changed indeed, but they were still nobles and politicians, and there were necessary acts to complete the dismantling process of the empire ... Steven loved to help all those who had been hurt, and he didn't want to disappoint the Diamonds who counted on their new role model, and leader, so he tried his best to look composed ... underneath, however, he'd rather be literally anywhere else than in those boring rooms and meetings Pink hated ... that same rooms where Pink was...

Spinel noticed his little, hidden frown, while he was going to the nearest warp pad

Sp: "Gee, what's the matter? Maybe I should... " Spinel standed on her hand making goofy sounds and some stunts, to see his frown upsidedown

Sp: muuch better!

Steven giggled

Sp: and this is waayyy better!

Steven smiled softly at her: "you really are improving at your headstands Spinel! Since when you also do acrobatics?"

Sp: Oh well, Yellow liked them so much I wanted to impress her more! But I choose to change just a lil bit the formula, isn't that Fly?!

St: it is!

Sp: Hey!...is it...all Allright?

St: Sure goofball! Can't wait to see what you can do the next time!

Sp: I wooon't disappoint you eheh

Spinel greeted him near the Warp pad while Steven raised a smile at her, mormouring to himself: "as I won't too..."

It was both cloudy and sunny in Beach City

Teleported himself home, he was ready to go out with the gems, but apparently they were all busy with other projects: Lapis was near the warp pad, searching for something

** **Lapis theme plays softly with Steven's chiptune** **

LL: Where could it be...oh, Hey Steven!

St: Hi lapis!

LL: I'm searching for...

Steven tought there must be something serious she was trying to find...

LL: ...They're very important and...

...maybe some gem stuff that was still in his home? Sometimes there were so many crazy stuff happening there...maybe there was still a corrupted gem somewhere? What if it already went on rampage somewhere and...

St: Lapis, I...

LL: found them! I knew I was going to find them among all this videogames of yours; I'm going to listen again to...

St: headphones? You mean there isn't some corrupted gem here or...

LL: Wha? No! I just left them here the other time...I'm going to need them while fixing that little mess Peridot made with the fountain...

Lapis said a little annoyed, rolling her eyes

St: Oh, okay! You need me on lil homeworld? Something bad happened? 

Lapis kindly answered: "Nono, everything is just fine there Steven! Don't sweat! Just Peridot being Peridot, only with doing some...miscalculation..." "Enjoy your day! We'll deal with it"

Lapis waved off and took flight

Little Homeworld seemed fine, he had no task to perform, and his Connie was out of town ... therefore, he decided to hang out "old school"!

As he went off, the Warp Pad actioned again...

....

At BC Fry, the chubby hero already knew what to order from his trusted cook Peedee

St: the bits, the bits, the bi ...

Peedee, quietly, served them to him before he even finished talking

St: Oh, no waiting, 5 Star Service Peedee!

Steven began stuffing himself with his favorite snack, man it had been a long time since he tasted the flavor of his childhood! Then, he suddenly saw Peedee weirdly quiet and slightly off, looking at his newspaper without even reading it; he never was as positive and joyful as Steven, but he was always very open to conversing ... Steven looked at him ... And put the bits bag near him, with a sweet smile

St: an empty stomach can pull us down a little at times

Peedee looked confused

St: C'mon, I know you're "frying" to try them ehehe!

Peedee rolled his eyes: "very bad pun Steven"

St: "I know..." Steven said with his hand behind his head

Pd: Ah ... I am not hungry or sad, I am...bored; I am always here every day, doing the same job and seeing the same faces always asking the same things without ever wanting to try something new

Peedee looked at his food truck

Pd: I invented some new specialties and experimented with them, like the surprise croquettes, but everybody sticked with fries, and bits...like you

Steven looked at him, his fave cook looked annoyed; Peedee realized he had been a little harsh and switched tone

Pd: I mean... when I was a child I loved this routine ... I thought I was already an adult ... Peeling potatoes, cleaning sauces bottles, I enjoyed doing the same things... but every time I adviced customers, I noticed how much I wanted them to try something new, how I would love to do something... new ... But still here I am, with the same customers and the same things; i guess I'll just go along with it, maybe the next issue of "Economy times" will have something more interesting to read i can look forward to...

St: if you want we could hang out a little together! There is a novelty at the Big Donut and ...

Pd: Can't leave work while on duty Steven, it is still, my job, I asked for it, I'd be just incoherent

Steven looked at him frowning ... but then he had an idea looking around himself! His eyes Star shined

St: "whoo said that you will have to leave work?" He said, looking at the truck

Pd: what?! I don't have a license

St: I do! I can drive it! Do you...have permits for it?

Pd: yes...Steven I'm not going to...

Suddenly a familiar face said "I predict that you, younger fryman, will be asked for a road trip you'd would love to do, but you...you will deny it! Humans are so mysterious!"

Peedee freaked out: Padparascha?!

Steven giggled: "little Paddy is always right after all!" and winked

Peedee blushed: "but... dad won't be okay with it, and.."

Paddy: I have good news younger Fryman, I can see Mr Fryman in the kitchen saying you to "take a vacation", while he'll say to older Fryman to work more; You may get a break in your future!

Pd: ahhh...

St: then it's settled! We could take a ride and ... try selling your croquettes! To new people! Aren't you "frying" from the idea ?! Ehehe ... Eh ..

Peedee looked at him puzzled, but then he smiled ...

Pd: mayybeee...it's not a bad idea ... I could finally see Ocean Town, and rebuilded too! There is the sea there too right?

St: ...it is just a few kilometers from here ... you... have never been there?

Steven looked at him strangely ...Peedee was so immersed in his job he didn't know much about the world around him

St: let's fix it now!

...

The two boys took food supplies and settled things for their "Fry tour"!

St: Have you arranged all Peedee?

Pd: "yup" Peedee said while walking to the small kitchen on the back

Fryman: you sure you can drive just fine Steven? Your dad wasn't the best in his early days...

St: Sure Mr Fryman! Pearl teached me!...Hey but, does this van work? It doesn't seem to get, going

Fryman: Not with the handbrake on ...

St: "oh" Steven chuckled, he was so excited to go on the trip he forgot about it...weird

Fryman: ahh... stay safe lads

St: We got this Mr Fryman, don't worry! Steven said with a reassuring smile

Pd: We will...

Mr Fryman was about to go, when...

Pd: hey dad?...you really sure you don't need me at the store? I mean, I could...

Steven looked concerned

Fryman smiled: "I think you _need_ this trip more, son! Don't worry about the store, your brother will deal with it for today, he said he found a "Social manager" for his blog"

Peedee smiled at his father shyly, while he waved off them

Steven loved that Father-son moment so much: "Byeee! Ok, Ready Peedee?"

Peedee looked a bit unsure, but then he suddenly sounded excited as never: "let's go be teens!!"

Fryman: well...time for you to let people eat fries son!

Ronaldo: Uugh...well...I can give up my blog for a little for my bro, you'll handle it Padparascha, right?

Paddy: oh! Older fryman, beware! I predict your last article about the diamond with horns will be banned accidentally, you must prevent it!

Ronaldo:...WHAAT?!

...

** ** small BGM, a mix between "Peedee's blues" guitar and Steven's chiptune **  **

Peedee lit the stove and set up frying pans, and began to bread, fry and spice, while Steven was driving joyfully but also cautiously and "softly", as he always did, licking his lips smelling the spicy fragrance coming from the back of the van

They drove up to Ocean Town, just a little larger than Beach city, but with a sparkling sea and lots of victorian houses in the countryside

Peedee was struck by seeing it the first time ... he turned off the stove to admire it

Pd: wow it looks really pretty! I get why Mayor Dewey was glad not having it as a competitor anymore; Look there, that little place in that little park, it is perfect!

Steven Parked: "allright cheef!"

Pd: Now, we just have to wait for some customers! There's a lot of people here...and...some other truck too...

Steven knew what to do: "I'll think about advertising! Don't worry, I can be charismatic ;)"

Pd: Steven you don't have to put...

****Steven's chiptune plays for a small moment** **

Steven took a mascot hat and assembled some samples in a really fancy way with just few things...it was like Steven! Making everything look beautiful

St: Come and try the Fryman surprise croquettes ladies and gentleman! You'll be "fryiiing" to try more and see what you find next!

Peedee looked puzzled again at his joke, but behind his back, he smiled, confident that it was going to be a fun day at least


	2. "Frying Tour" (What's frying in that potato-head?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven sees Peedee a little down, so he decides to take him for a trip to cheer him up! During it, they'll both realize they have something in common now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, this is one of my first works!
> 
> I love Steven Universe, and I'm excited for "Future"! Unfortunately tho, it will be a limited series, so it will probably adress the most important parts of the show, featuring eps just for the main characters
> 
> I always loved Peedee a lot, and tought he was severely undersused in this show, wishing everyday to get a new ep about JUST him and Steven; unfortunately, I think this will never happen, so I made one myself, trying to make it as canonically correct as possible to what we'll get in Future; this time, I'm going to have less and more brief dialogues, and add more toughts and "backstories" about Peedee and Steven! They share a past after all, so I tried to immagine it just a bit
> 
> • What's up in their mind and some bits of their pasts will start with "《" and end with "》" (longer ones with 《《 and 》》)
> 
> • I added "" only to dialogues where I described some actions or movements made by the characters
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> St = Steven  
Pd = Peedee

Several minutes passed, an hour, maybe more...it was past lunchtime  
  
Pd: I don't think anyone will come ...  
  
Steven was still out there with the samples: "don't sell yourself short, aany second now..."  
But, Many people were there, and no one approached ...  
  
Peedee sighed and got back to the lil kitchen: "I should've sticked to my usual things" he mumbled...

  
He prepared to fry two surprise croquettes ... he and Steven had nothing to eat after all  
  
However, the scent aroused the curiosity of two kids; the two approached Steven and his samples to see what it was about  
  
St: "hey lil ones, would you like to try some samples?" He said softly to the kids  
St: "they'll surprise you" and winked  
  
After their first bites, the kids were, well... surprised by how good they were! One was filled with some delicious marinara sauce, another one with buffalo mozzarella and another one was like a Cordon Bleu ... some others perhaps were strange combinations, but how Peedee combined and balanced them, the sauces Steven used...they loved them, they were enjoying them!  
  
Steven approached Peedee, murmuring  
St: hey Peedee, maybe we have customers  
  
Peedee looked almost stunned ... finally someone had considered his new dish ... he walked away, without answering ... to complete his cooking!  
  
St: Peedee?  
The children turned to Steven, asking if there were more  
St: uh sure, I think ... my friend ...  
  
Peedee smiled: "theese are from the house"  
  
The two youngsters watched them eating with a relieved smile, Peedee expecially;

《he had always been pretty territorial and prideful with his stuff, yet, so insecure and scared to even try to dare...opening the Tots Food truck two years ago was already something he was quite unsure of ... he had always wanted his own business, but never knew if he was capable to manage it》  
  
The sight of all this, the tasty scent coming from the area, various people came close to try this street food

Sir: I'd like a portion of it  
  
Madam: me too  
  
Teenager: 2 for me would ya?  
  
_****short but cheerful BGM, a mix between "Peedee's blues" guitar and Steven's chiptune****_  
  
Steven and Peedee looked at each other excited, they did it: the croquettes went like hot cakes, they served soo many people there! business was doing great, even more than in the usual day in Beach city; but there was a lot of other stuff left to make more!  
  
Peedee looked at Steven while leaning on the counter: "Can't BELIEVE they would have liked them so much, this place is really great! Wonder if there's still someone hungry somewhere"  
  
《Steven though, wanted Peedee to see more than just Ocean Town ... it was just a little bigger than Beach City, pretty, but there was much more to see, Peedee was at the counter every single day, he was a workhaolic after all, but sometimes he noticed his bored look, just waiting for customers.

  
Yes, Peedee needed to see something more, and go out having fun more ... and maybe, HE needed that too...》  
  
Steven chilled on the passenger seat: "Would you like to bring your croquettes to an even more magical place?" With a big toothy smile of his  
  
Pd: "Eh, I think here is just fine" proceeding to take a potato sack, ready to peel them  
  
St: Sooo, don't you want to go all sold out?  
  
Peedee dropped the potato sack excitedly thinking about all the money he could make that day...it took a whole week to run out of ingredients in Beach City, but today "the store" was using its full potential  
  
  
Steven eyes star shined: "aatt full speed!!" While trying to get Peedee hyped too  
  
But he got dead serious instead: "I hope for ya that this is just a random expression"  
  
Steven laughed nervously: "C'mon, isn't the Fryboy "fryying" about going to a Big City?"

  
  
《《Peedee hated risking, and was veeery protective with his family business stuff, it was already a big concern of him leaving the store to Ronaldo to be honest.

He wasn't the kind of guy you could've messed around with a lot, something he had (even if less) as a kid too, something opposite to Steven: he feared roller coastsers, didn't exactly got along with innocent pranks...that seahorse was the thing he loved the most doing, his "childhood routine".

They REALLY were different, the time just showed it more, and that was probably the reason they didn't hang out like they used to besides their jobs ... sometimes friends part ways when they don't share anything in common anymore, maybe this was the case ... What could Peedee care about magical adventures? Faking his interest for his big bro's findings was enough for him.

  
Deep down though, he still liked being with Steven, that guy usually had his head in the clouds in his opinion, but maybe, that was what he liked; Steven's positivity distracted him from that grey reality where "you live to work": always asking off menu, it was something Peedee loved to hate, seeing him stuffing his puffy cheeks with bits, sometimes trying weird sauces or toppings, telling funny stories, making those lame puns, all while Steven listened to his many complaints about the napkins being odd numbered or how many frying spots were on the store's floor ... Steven never ever judged him

He always wondered what made him so joyful everyday, doesn't he have a job too? Those magical adventures, shouldn't he think about it? Just saying, it hadn't been a long time since that poison invaded Beach city ... How in the world was he always so unfazed seeing those creepy things on a regular basis?》》

  
  
Pd: "Ya'll be the one "fryiing" if we crash with this thing somewhere, Steven" he still looked somewhat serious, but Steven could tell that, this time, there was some complicity and fun by the tone of his voice  
  
St: No sweat! I piloted a car already, also a palanquine, a legs space ship...oh well the palanquine actually crashed bu...  
  
Pd: "Ahh..." he smiled a little "so what'll be this Big City?"  
  
St: Juust...Empire City  
  
Peedee was wordless  
  
  
....  


  
Pd: "To Empire City "Captaiin"!!" They were both extremely Hyped  
St: "Woo-hoo!"

  
_**** extended BGM, a mix between "Peedee's blues" guitar and Steven's chiptune ****_  
  
Before arriving to Empire City, the boys went on a little tour: passing through port cities where the sea glistened in the afternoon sun, in villages with a golden sunset, cities and their magical twilight!

Steven saw in the rear mirror Peedee's eyes sparkling like a children's ones, that same child who got lost years ago

《《To think he was completely disappeared ... there was something out there that could've been his new "seahorse"! That same seahorse he often wanted to ride instead of trying any of Steven's new crazy game.

They were REALLY different, Peedee was also always busy with his job...Steven didn't really understand as a kid how a business worked: accountancy, laws, permits, storage, logistics...it wasn't exactly HIS magical, complicated world, but still looked challenging ... but besides of today, did Peedee ever tought of doing something different? did he ever get tired from it?

  
Steven had Connie in his heart, got to knew so many cool people in town. His best pal Lars was becoming an exceptional baker too! But still, he liked being around Peedee, sure he wasn't the funniest guy, but he could've been hillarious in his own way, got great dance moves and some wise, yet down to Earth quotes about life... Steven could've been annoying sometimes back then, but Peedee always had his bits ready for him, making discounts for fries despite how much of a Scrooge fryboy was, hearing about his crazy magical stories or about how Peridot tried to make Pizza for the first time, asking for some advices for his green friend

Many things changed in both their lives trough the years, seeing Frybo was probably not the best first impression Peedee could've had of Steven's one, but he had always been a part of his happy go lucky childhood, so, it was nice seeing that same "kid" smile again, one of his peaceful memories lost in the past...》》

  
  
Peedee was enjoying this ride with glee!

《《Most of his days spent in the store... he thought he didn't need something more than that, it was the job he wanted and was destined to since he was a kid, making fries, selling fries, giving his dad something to be proud of, he loved his routine after all, he just wanted to add his creations in the picture... But this, getting new customers, seeing new places for real, instead of just on newspapers ... this was the best thing he never knew he needed!

Something bothered him though: In some of those places there was also a "Pepe's burger" restaurant, and he was a bit... Worried about it... People eating his unpopular stuff while there was this famous chain? Why they should've? This sure made him curious, looking at it somewhat defiantly, cause, well, he managed to still sell his food in every place they stopped, who could resist? The freshly fried delicious smell left hypnotizing trails!》》

  
Steven was having fun too, it had been a long time since he made a little trip on Earth

《《He wanted to see other planets, but he didn't mind feeling "human" in his own planet, full of wonderful places his mother wanted to protect. He saw many of them as a kid, but... never had a chance to really enjoy them ...

All those "trips" were all missions, missions to find gem things or to defeat those monsters... actually, _Save_ those monsters, they were corrupted gems, suffering so much, all for the sake of that colony her mom wanted, for that horrible war whose "scars" were all over the planet, even in few of the roads he had traveled today...how many other things happened he still didn't know? Were there missing pieces to all this? Why the gems wanted colonies in the first place? Everyone counted on him but, why was he the first to understand how wrong was all this? Not just the Earth...the whole Universe

Steven knew how important it was to stay focused on those missions ... there were no missions of that kind anymore, still lots of messes HE HAD TO clean up; it was his job, giving all the people who loved him something to be proud of》》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to make the characters true to their original personalities! Still think Steven kinda shows a bit of his 13/14 year old kid side tho
> 
> But I'm trying to make him more confident, as he's shown to be as a teen
> 
> As you can see, Peedee didn't change much instead, but something is about to change NOW tho; I showed him as calm, but also kinda easily annoyed (a line of him was inspired by a scrapped storyboard) and very insecure (like the comics represent him)...still pretty naive too; I like to think that he feels so mundane but he doesn't actually know what's really around him...and this makes him thrilled!
> 
> I'll gladly accept constructive criticism about the writing, even the grammar and some slangs (as I'm not English) since I may have something to definitely improve I can't notice!
> 
> DON'T READ THE NOTE BELLOW


	3. "Frying Tour" (Peedee's Blues)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven sees Peedee a little down, so he decides to take him for a trip to cheer him up! During it, they'll both realize they have something in common now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time we saw the two boys on the road for Empire City! Now they finally arrived in a near neighborhood; This time, our poor Peedee will do more talking, but still
> 
> • toughts and "backstories" about them will start with "《" and end with "》" (longer ones with 《《 and 》》)
> 
> • I added "" only to dialogues where I described some actions or movements made by the characters
> 
> Expanding a Business must be tough...
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> St = Steven  
Pd = Peedee

The magical twilight was about to "leave" for the cloudy evening sky, it was almost dinner time when the two boys arrived in a residential neighborhood not far from the main streets of the Big City

_ ****Empire city calmer bgm**** _

Their eyes shined at the sight of Empire City: the city's neon sparkling lights, the colors coming from those immense skyscrapers, so tall they were visible from there, all the fancy cars speeding up like running fireflies!

《It was like a sci-fi movie for Peedee! It was a "whole new world" for him, which, until now, he just saw in black and white on the everyday newspaper he used to read while waiting for the few, same customers... how many customers could he have got from such a small town after all? But this place, it was soo bright, so full of life, full of many business possibilities! He had never been in a place like that, but, he heard about it from such a long time during his job, from citizens: Nanefua showed him a photo of her honeymoon there, literally describing it as "dope", Mr Smiley used to do some sketches there, he said all theaters were full every night, people dressed in the most glamorous ways!

That weird green triangular alien too, Pee-rhaidod(?), comparing it to some of her advanced planet cities, it must've been very charming! Even if... was she wandering with a trash can lid..? Steven's friends sure were weird, but probably got lots of funny stories to tell; there was no time for messing around for him instead... ""you're a valued member of Fryman Brothers, Inc.""》

《It was a pleasant return for Steven! Sure, it was a part of the "same old world" he had already seen, but he was fascinated by it since he was a kid, and still was... Soo many fun things to do, so many fancy stuff he could've done now that he was older, maybe bringing his Connie with him! And yet, every time he went there it was for such a short time: just a night to see Sadie's concert, the first time with Lapis, who he tried to cheer up after... After she's been trapped in that mirror, and with Jasper, all for that... Horrible war...

The second time was with his dad, and Pearl too! "le Hotel" was absolutely gorgerous, a very nice break from his usual days... Pearl looked so sad on that balcony that night though... She really missed Rose...actually, She still does; she never told it to Steven, she loves her child too much, but Steven knew... Those tears, her rage, her Singing with an heartbroken voice, that time inside her gem ... He wasn't Rose, maybe he was even better than her! And that was why Steven had to be there for her, unlike his mother did ... Doing the best for her and for every gem...because he WAS a gem ""take care of them Steven""》

...

There were many food businesses, even in the neighborhood, no wonder though...that alone was basically 2 or 3 times Beach City's size.

Still, they succeeded in selling some of their fry treats "near the big city", as they were soo good! People coming home from work, students of the College nearby, kids that begged their parents to buy them a snack, even few of those people with "glamorous clothes" Mr Smiley talked about! Peedee couldn't believe how many different kinds of people tried his food, and liked his food!

Steven still wanted to play the "Advertising Manager", so he kindly distributed flyers about their town and BCWFries, to increase tourism! Busy people, in that busy metropolis, with busy minds...Beach city's peacefulness was perfect to blow off some steam, and Steven being Steven knew how to make his simple, yet soft charm work on the most gorgerous ladies and the richest gentlemen passing trough those streets

St: "...You'll find sea, beach, sun, gems and ... theese croquettes! Come if you want to taste them again! It's small, but chilling and filled with litterall magical energy that's gonna make you forget your boss' complaints or...how broken and long the bureaucratic system can be, am I right?" there was definitely some "Greg" into that quote

St: "You'll be charmed!"

During this Peedee was frying the last set of treats for his "new customers", some of them had seconds, which boosted his self-esteem quite a bit for a moment; While he was clearing the fryer, he noticed something: again, the same signboard of that popular fast food chain, nearby; it sure wasn't the first he noticed, but this one seemed to be a lot bigger than the other restaurants

《Peedee has always been involved in more mundane things, cynical and mindclosed to his surroundings, dedicated to his job like few others, that was his life's main thing ... but, this trip was changing something in him ... that sign was still an "obstruction" to this change, though, making him a little blue》

He got out from the truck for a moment, leaning back on it, talking to Steven straight after the "cubby marketer" had given his last flyer: "mh, can't say that isn't flashy, they must have invested a lot for it; _Economic times_ ranked it as one of the food franchises worth the most"

Steven looked around: "Oh... Ah, _Pepe's Burgers_? My dad earned millions of dollars just for composing the instrumental of their song, they must be reeally popular"

Peedee felt like a little chest-pain at that last word, he tightened his royal blue, favourite apron ... was he really thinking he could've competed with THAT?! That his food was the better one? How silly he was...

He sighed: "So, with something like that, why people would even bother to come to Beach city tasting our food...? "

St: uhm?

Pd: "Quantity over quality, ya know what I mean? Fast, famous, with all the possible BIIG stuff..." he said this one somewhat mockingly

_ ****"Peedee's blues" slowly starts to play** ** _

Pd: "...for kids too... what else can a small enterpreneur do, if not watch and take notes while trying desperately to not be a poor imitation of it?"

Peedee smiled at him in a bittersweet way, hands in the pockets: "For Today I forgot that I wasn't a 5 years old thank to...you Steven ... It was like being a kid for a bit: I dreamed for a moment to "expand" all this.." opening his arms to indicate the food truck "..it was like one of those fantasies I could do back when I didn't know what a tax bill was..." he closed his eyes "...now that's just wishful thinking...I'll just continue what my father and my family had always done ..."

St: "and your future will..."

Peedee slowly walked away from the truck; He looked at the poorly illuminated road they were coming from, that same road that would've brought back him to his town ... and to reality

Pd: "I'll buy a house one day, raise kids and be "safe" in Beach City, and that'll be nice, I think ... without waiting for customers that may not even come or illusions called "dreh - ams", that will never come true like they do in fairytales... at least I won't have to play the silly mascot" he sighed depressingly

《Steven never noticed this a lot, but Peedee had such a low self-esteem, dragging himself down just for simple sights in such a short time ...

He really wasn't used to something new, he really wasn't used to dare to even think to dream and let himself go a bit more besides being excited to make some fries perfectly moon-shaped ... behind that workhaloic attitude there was a dude that stopped being a kid too soon ... a bit like, deep down, he did...》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't know exactly how Peedee is, but since he seems a smart, but "easily depressed" guy that is more into "adult" stuff than "teen" one, I mixed his poetic sense with some marketing/business stuff a little; the series doesn't show this, but he's also very insecure, and he's rather expressive as it can be seen in "Keep Beach City weird"
> 
> He's not the exact opposite to Steven, but as he clearly shows his sadness (hope I didn't make him too whiny XD), our hero usually keep it for himself ... I think this could've been a nice dynamic to see in the series!
> 
> I'll gladly accept constructive criticism about the writing! Even for grammar and some slangs (as I'm not English)


	4. "Frying Tour" (Rampaging oil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven sees Peedee a little down, so he decides to take him for a trip to cheer him up! During it, they'll both realize they have something in common now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steven always know how to cheer up someone
> 
> But...does he know how to cheer up himself?
> 
> • toughts and "backstories" about them will start with "《" and end with "》" (longer ones with 《《 and 》》)
> 
> • I added "" only to dialogues where I described some actions or movements made by the characters
> 
> This boys may have some "Frybo" wounds open this chapter
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> St = Steven  
Pd = Peedee

He didn't know what to say at first, looking truly sorry for him

_ ****Steven's chiptunes are heard**** _

But then, with a brotherly frown he made up his mind: "You kidding?! Won't come? What were those Kids and adults doing then, stopping by us in every city? Even asking for more, among all the other places nearby!?"

Peedee was caught off guard

St: "they loved them Peedee, they really did! We met so many different people among various streets and they all liked your food, because it was surprising, you made it surprising, so...well YOU can be surprising yourself, Peedee! You can do surprising things, you can surprise yourself too maybe! And if they won't come, you could think about... well, doing THAT OTHER surprising thing!" Steven snapped his fingers, like if Peedee could have done magic tricks

_ ****Steven chiptunes and Peedee guitar "kindly" contrast each other**** _

Fryboy understood suddenly what he was talking about, and gestured with his hands: "but my family has never ..."

St: "You could be the first one! You made a change reinventing a recipe in your own ways, and spreading its taste beyond Beach city; remember when we were toddlers?" His arms folded "you always liked to play the same games, same rides, you FEARED changes ..." Steven waved his hands at the surroundings, including the food truck "but look, you wanted one today, you did one yourself now, and it sure went good!"

Peedee raised his eyebrow unsurely: "Do you think my specialties can really...interest people out there?"

St: They rocked... And rolled!

Peedee putted his hand behind his neck; Steven got near him, gently

St: "If you want to make a big move, you should, people that achieved their dream exist" raising his shoulders to tell him the obvious, but unseen truth

Pd: and if I fail? Doing Business it's not like you think! I'm the manager of the store now, and I know for a fact that...

** _**Chiptunes and guitar are almost in harmony**_ **

St: _there's no such thing as failures...just possibilities_; you don't erase what you are, you just add something! If you don't make it, then there's your beloved routine and the people you love and the stuff you love waiting for you, along with other changes you may like! If you make it, then your success will be added to all this...there's nothing to lose here, there's only to "gain", much more aside from money!

Steven's smiles were the best, sweet like a candy, shining like a Star: they made people feel special, feel they were something great, and Peedee sure felt reassured in that moment...no smiles were like his

Little Fryman widened his eyes, almost happily: "Spreading the taste, huh? You... You are right! Something HAS changed thinking about it ..."

Steven encouraged him: "and it will keep on changing, if you want it to, you can make a change! You make your... your destiny..."

Steven started to think about this last word..."destiny"

While Peedee...: "maybee I could actually TRY to, do THAT! I - I would need a plan, and...I may start from Laguna Ville since it already has few competitors, and..." Peedee was lost in his hig-voice toughts

《《Steven knew he wasn't Pink Diamond

He saved the universe, was admired and loved by all

Beloved leader of the Crystal gems, Creator of Era 3

Changes maker in his magical destiny and in the destiny of all the people he knew ... all the people who he felt affection for, always there for them, as his "magical destiny" was always "there" for him...

This was one of the things he COULDN'T change, he wouldn't change all the good things he could do with it, he couldn't change all ... the bad things coming from it..."fight against monsters, magic and stuff, paid off from the smiles of the people around him", being an hero was his job...but, did he ever asked for this as a kid?

And then there were those ""other problems"" and... what did HE want? What change wanted to make to HIS life...has he ever even tought about this....?》》

Just 1-2 minutes passed when Peedee finally noticed Steven was unusually quiet

Pd: "Ste....." peedee started panicking suddenly "ST- STEVEN?!"

St: ...Huh?...

Steven turned his head behind: floating supplies surrounded by a weird light coming from the food truck, almost like they were posessed...

They were thrown violently at them, at the speed of a rocket

Peedee freaked out, while Steven summonded his shield to barely protect them 

Peedee yelled scared: "What's happening??!"

As soon as he finished the sentence, the whole Truck shined with that strange light too, the potato on top had its eyes glowing of a meanacing indigo colour going from a spine-chilling shade of blue to an hellish shade of red... It lunged on them, it lunged on Steven; the teens jumped here and there in that small park, but dodging it was of no use...they had to run off from it!

As they were going fast to a safer place, other supplies were thrown at them bordering their path like a sticky videogame barrier

Steven tried to jump hig in the air, up there, they would've been safe...but it wasn't working this time, how? Why? In a moment like that?!

The truck was more and more near to them

Peedee barely could scream with his voice cracked from fear and fatigue: "Why are things of my Family always trying to kill us?"

《But Steven knew that behind it there was something related to HIS Family...》

St: "Hold on tight on my back!"

He got an idea: summoning his shield, launching it to a safer road, near a corner...

Pd: WHAT are you doing?! That thing is the other wa-

..And jumping on it like a skateboard! This could've worked! They were going as fast as the truck

The oil in the fryer started boiling from nowhere, splashing almost on them, reaching the corner Steven was aiming for

He tried to flinch, but they were already there: the shield slipped, dissapearing from existence, while the boys had their faces on concrete

The thing flashed on them: they were about to meet their end...just few cm and they would've been mashed potatoes...

Suddenly...it turned the corner?! towards a dark road too it seemed, a dark road with an end, no houses or people on the way, just pale streetlights leading to the ocean

《Steven saw a small cliff at the end of that road, where that ominous thing wouldn't have hurted anybody, they were safe》

《Peedee saw an huge cliff at the end of that road, where his family's new store, his dreams' "pass" was going to crash for good》

He would've never let that...

Pd: NO, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!

St: WHA..?!

Steven couldn't make it to grab Peedee as he "launched himself" into the vehicle from the counter's window, still open

《For his family, for their business, and this time, for his dreams too, he would've done everything at an irrational level...even risking his life...》

....

.... It was Steven chasing the food truck this time

《the neighborhood was safe, but his fave Fryman wasn't; what the heck was that thing going to do? why was it even moving, without a driver?... and those colours where did he...》

St: how's this even Possible?!

Peedee was at the inside, fully enveloped by that disturbing color-changing aura

He tried to reach the cash register, along with other important stuff that were there ... he covered his head, freaking out, trembling as hot oil was being thrown in his way from the fryer

His eyes started sheding tears when he took a bit of courage to speak to an inanimate-animated object for the second time in his life: "Stay still! You're my pass, I wanted you, I always wanted to start this with YoU!"

Something shined

Pd: huh?...

_ ****ominous clinking/bass sound plays**** _

In a dark, small corner, something small shined....illuminating a sinister smile, so out of place in a situation of possible death; so creepy it was probably something they could've found in their worst nightmares; It seemed it was trying staring right into Steven's soul, out there

The leader of the Crystal gems was in a rush, as close as he could to the truck...20 meters from it...that thing was faster than ever, out of control

《Another PROBLEM was out of control, like most of his... How? Even today, when he WASN'T with the gems fighting? It was such an awesome day, a friendly trip, some peace between all those responsabilities》

Steven grunted in rage: "Peedee, JUUMP! I'll take you!!"

Was He 100% sure he could? Noway, but the kid was going to meet his end 100% if he stayed on that vehicle on rampage

《《Peedee couldn't jump though...he didn't know if it was for the disturbing light, surrounding him too now...or the fact that he was paralyzed with fear, his face covered by his apron trying not to look at that terryfying smile. _That_ was probably responsible for this mess

And then, how could he look to his "dream pass" literally about to crash? Along with his dreams themselves...and him, forever...he was right...happy endings just happens in fairytales, and this, was a very real horror movie》》

The truck was about to reach that cliff in no time, the hybrid hero wasn't going to make it as he started panting...that was it? Until he tought...

《《...Peedee...wait, not just Peedee was in there, but his dream...something he started to live for again, not anymore just "surviving"...

he opened up with him about it, they talked about it, they had fun the whole day with what was a perfectly normal truck...and Steven, Steven wanted for his dream to become a reality too! He wanted Peedee to see those wonderful smiles on people's faces again》》

He was fueled with positivity, jumping hig in the sky, lunging towards the truck.

《it wasn't only Peedee, all the people around him: he wanted to see them happy, he wanted to protect them all, he HAD TO protect them all! even at the cost of giving his life if necessary, that's why he was there, to take care of them...ALL OF THEM! Dealing with stuff like that...forever...this was his job...his destiny?》

He felt heavy: huh..!?

...As He fell

....

Luckily, he was right above the front window of the truck, managing to grab it as soon as possible

Feets on the ground, he used all his "Super Steven Strenght" to stop it...

He struggled and groaned, his gem powers, his daily training, his determination to save the day, all were not enough with that; Steven sweated heavily, the food truck really had his own "life" and will, and its will wasn't delivering fried food anymore, but "crashing" in the ocean with them

《《It wouldn't have been just a "splash", Steven was sure that it was planning to annihilate them in those deep, dark waters; Sure...they were humans, they couldn't breath underwater, but whatever was inside that thing could...

What if?...his shield! And not a simple one, he was much more experienced with them now...Bubble? Polyedric? What kind of shield could've stopped it better》》

None

That magic light...

《《How could he be so careless?! Didn't he see something like that before?...that's why he couldn't use his power well: he was half-frozen by it

He could still manage to escape, just one single step.... but what about the truck? What about Peedee?! What about his mission?》》

That vehicle shined with its own, red-blue, evil life...there was one last resource he had: Talking

St: you-you are a g-gem right? Please, whatever the problem is, we can talk this out...if you're corrupted I can heal you...let my friend go... I can help you... urgh ...JUST LET ME!

Too late

It was a matter of few millimeters, there was nothing much to oppose anymore...besides, it was clear that the only help that gem needed was to make Steven suffer, so much that it freezed him for good basically at the end...why?

Well it was like it wanted him to...doubt: was he truly an hero? Could he truly save the day without hurting anyone? Was HE enjoying his job? Giving him a second, "sellfish" chance, either way it wanted Steven to suffer, out of death, or out of guilt...

St: "PLEASE!"

He knew what was going on, he knew talking this time was uneffevtive, useless...

...But he couldn't take it anymore; his voice cracked in pain, both physical and emotional...

St: "Why is this happening?! How could I have to deal with stuff like this if I'm not working to Universal peace for a day...?"

his eyes started tearing up a bit, out of rage

St: "...I just wanted to be a normal teen for TODAY!!"

He closed his eyes this time, it was of no use having them open...for what? Showing his tears to a ruthless monster?

That was it, that was his true destiny, his punishment for being too "reckless"

《《Wow...was that Steven? Did he REALLY dealt with things like theese?

Peedee didn't spend much time with him anymore ... he tought his job was full of responsabilities, hard, as much as he liked it, life-draining ... but did Steven truly had... this inheritance?

Among all the little chats they had, he never showed it was a big deal ... how could he notice his mind was that messed up? How didn't he notice that those big smiles were kinda false?... Why didn't he speak about this? After all, he was always listening to his mundane complaints while stuffing himself with bits...

The unseen truth was that Steven wasn't a kid at heart anymore, as Peedee believed, he grew up too, and so did his problems...》》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to make Steven's inspirational speech, that is not just towards Peedee, but to all of us...and kinda speaks to me on a personal level
> 
> I must admit I'm not very good with fight/chase or action scenes in general tho, they're still not really my thing, so I got lots of work to do :(
> 
> So...feel free to give me your feedback! 
> 
> Also, other tracka are obviously supposed to play in moments like the attack, but I couldn't really think of what instrument would've fitted, or what theme for the series could be similiar, sorry guys :/

**Author's Note:**

> Can you spot some "Frybo" parallels? ;) 😉
> 
> I also tried to make you guys immagine the BGM for this episode because Steven Universe's music is gorgerous, and "Peedee's blues" is a really bittersweet tune
> 
> Tried to make the characters true to their original personalities, but I think Steven kinda shows a bit of his 13/14 year old kid side eheheh...we still don't know how much Steven changed...but I'm sure he's still a cheerful, good-hearted boy!
> 
> I can't change the story, as I already know which direction this first one is going to take, but I'll gladly accept constructive criticism about the writing, as I may have something to definitely improve I can't notice


End file.
